


The Stables Of Canto Bight

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, Force-sensitive Temiri Blagg, Gen, How Do I Tag, I just want to give these three what they deserve, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force, fathiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: It’s just a normal night at the Canto Bight fathier stables...or is it?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	The Stables Of Canto Bight

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing with this idea for a while, but I only started actually working on it after I wrote the chapters of Don’t Give Star Wars Characters A Phone where Rey, Rose Tico, Nimi Chireen, and Zorii Bliss are sent on their mission to Canto Bight. Temiri, Arashell, and Oniho are three characters I really wanted to see in TROS, so here’s my version of what would have happened after TLJ and before TROS.

“Arashell, come check this out!” Temiri called. Arashell looked up from where she was sweeping stray bits of hay into a pile to be thrown.

“I can’t, I gotta finish this first!”

“It’s important!”

Arashell sighed and leaned the broom against the wall. “Tem, I have to finish sweeping or I’ll get in  _ huge  _ trouble.”

“Just look.” Temiri pointed to the sky.

“The stars. Great. We see them every night, Temiri.” She turned to go back inside, but he shook his head and pointed at the sky again.

“Ya, but...they’re different tonight. Don’t you feel it, Ara? Something big’s about to happen. Something amazing.”

“Ya, the big race is tomorrow. And if we don’t clean up the stable, we’ll all be in trouble.”

“Come on. Oniho, you can feel it, right?”

“I don’t feel anything, Tem. Come help us clean up, ya?” Oniho was cleaning up fathier poo a few stalls down.

Temiri sighed. “Fine.” He turned away from the night sky to help Oniho.

Before she followed her friend, Arashell turned to look up at the night sky one last time, hoping Temiri would be right. Hoping that something good  _ would _ happen.

_ Later… _

“Can you tell us another story, Oni?” Arashell pleaded.

“One about the Jedi?” Temiri added.

“I did hear one the other day…” Oniho said, grinning. His eyes shone with excitement, the way they always did when he began a story.

“Who’s in it?”

“Hmm...Luke Skywalker.”

Arashell pulled out a straw doll from the pouch she’d made. The doll was roughly human-shaped and held a straw lightsaber. She made the dolls, Oniho told the stories, and Temiri kept an eye on the door so they wouldn’t get caught playing.

“And Darth Vader.” Arashell pulled out a second doll, this one all black. It also held a straw lightsaber.

“Is this the one about the Death Star?” Temiri groaned. “We’ve already heard that one a million times!”

“No, this one’s different. I heard it from one of the racers. It’s in a place called Cloud City. It’s a city that floats in the sky!”

“ _ Woah _ .” Arashell closed her eyes, picturing a real floating city. What if someone fell off the edge? How did it stay floating in the sky? Could it move around, like a ship?

“Darth Vader had set a trap for Luke, by capturing his friends-“

“Someone’s coming!” Temiri whispered. Arashell shoved the dolls back in her pouch, and the three of them jumped to their feet, trying to look busy.

But instead of Bargwill Tomder, a young woman stepped into the stables. Arashell kept her eyes on the tool she had supposedly been polishing the whole time, but she couldn’t resist sneaking a few looks at the woman. She wasn’t dressed like most of Canto Bight’s visitors were, she wore no lavish dresses or expensive jewelry. Instead she wore a simple, sandy-colored outfit. Her hair was pulled up in three buns, which wasn’t the weirdest hairstyle Arashell had seen. But she looked more likely to be a fellow stable worker than a visitor. Temiri nudged Arashell’s arm, eyes wide. “She has a  _ lightsaber _ ,” he whispered. Another quick look confirmed Temiri’s comment.

A real lightsaber. Arashell  _ had _ to be dreaming.

But could she really dream up the smell of fathier poo? It absolutely  _ stank _ . There was no way anyone could dream something that realistic.

“Arashell?” The woman called out uncertainly. Instinctively, Arashell looked up. The woman offered a smile, then turned to the boys. “Temiri? Oniho?”

The two boys shared a look before slowly nodding.

The woman smiled and began to speak rapid Basic, a language none of the kids spoke fluently. Arashell caught a few words like ‘escape’ and ‘ship‘, but not much else.

“What’s she saying, Ara?” Oniho asked quietly. Of the three kids, she spoke the most Basic- she still remembered a little bit from before Canto Bight.

“I don’t know.”

The woman frowned, but it was more confused than angry.

“You speak Basic?” She asked, slowly enough for them to understand.

“A little,” Temiri replied haltingly. The woman nodded.

“You know the Resistance?” She asked. It took Arashell a few minutes to translate this.

“Ya,” Oniho answered, slightly suspicious.

“Resistance,” she explained, pointing to herself.

Temiri seemed ready to believe her, but Oniho didn’t look too sure.

“How do we know she’s not lying?” Oniho asked.

“She said she was with the Resistance,” Temiri said. “And she has a lightsaber- she’s probably a Jedi like Luke Skywalker!”

“What if she’s lying, and she’s a Sith?”

“Oni, Tem, why can’t you  _ ever _ stop arguing?” Arashell sighed. The woman shot her a sympathetic look, and they both watched the two boys bicker.

“Didn’t you say Sith wore black?” Temiri asked.

“I said Vader did, that doesn’t mean every Sith does-”

The woman tapped Arashell’s shoulder. “He thinks I’m Sith?” She asked slowly.

Arashell nodded, pointing to the lightsaber. “Red, blue?”

“It’s…” she looked away. “No.”

No it wasn’t red, or no it wasn’t blue? She tried to determine which, but the boys were so  _ loud _ .

“Oni, Tem!” Arashell shouted, stepping in between them both. “She said her lightsaber either isn’t red or blue! Can you stop arguing for  _ one minute _ so I can figure out which she meant!?”

“Ya,” they both agreed, a little embarrassed.

She turned back to the woman and pointed to the saber. “Which...color?” She hoped she’d pronounced the word correctly. The only Basic she knew was what she’d learned from the fathier racers.

The woman held out her saber and ignited it. The  _ snap-hiss  _ startled all three of them, but the color of the blade was even more startling.

“It’s...white?” Temiri asked.

“Weird,” Oniho said. “But it doesn’t mean she’s not a Sith.”

“It doesn’t mean she’s not a Jedi either.”

“Guys, can you not argue?”

“Well I’m sorry, Arashell, I just don’t want to end up following a Sith!”

“We should follow her,” Temiri said in an annoyingly familiar tone.  _ Oh no, not again… _ Arashell and Oniho knew better than to argue with him when he was absolutely sure about something. Sometimes Temiri just  _ knew  _ things. Like which racer would win, or if Bargwill Tomder was in an especially bad mood that day, or- as he’d said earlier -if something big was about to happen.

“I think Temiri’s right,” Arashell said reluctantly. She hated always having to be the one to break the ties when the two boys started arguing- which was often. “Come on, Oni. You know he’s always right when he says it like that.”

“Ara, what if he’s wrong?”

“What if he’s right, and we decide not to go? We can escape from the First Order. Besides, what would the First Order want with us?”

“What would the Resistance want with us?”

“Tem, you’re sure we should go?”

Temiri closed his eyes and was silent for a few minutes. Arashell and Oniho had seen this many times before. Every time, his final answer had been correct. The three of them waited patiently for Temiri to decide.

“We can trust her. She’s not lying, she’s with the Resistance. And...she wants to help us. I think she wants to help us leave Canto Bight.”

Arashell beamed and turned to the woman. “We...leave...with you?”

“If you want.”

“We can...leave Canto Bight?” The idea of being able to leave behind the dark, smelly stables of Canto Bight was almost impossible to imagine.

The woman nodded. “And learn Basic.”

“Join Resistance?”

“If you want,” she said again.

Arashell turned back to the boys. “She said we can leave Canto Bight with her, and we can join the Resistance if we want to.”

“Do we have to pay?” Oniho asked.

“How many credits?”

“None.”

“We don’t have to pay!”

Temiri stepped forward. “We’ll go.”

The woman grinned and stepped towards the exit, motioning for them to follow.

Temiri Blagg, Arashell Sar, and Oniho Zaya followed her out to where the  _ Falcon _ waited, and took the first step on a long journey across the galaxy, filled with all kinds of adventures.

The Force was with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and may the Force be with you!


End file.
